One Big Family
by violet day
Summary: The Fairytale Creatures share a vacation together, possibly, the best one they'll ever have. (Sequel to "Take On The World")
1. Vacation

**A/N - I don't own Shrek, any of the characters, blah blah blah, anyway,,, this is a bit cheesey, but hopefully ill get better**

**And also to know what the characters look like for this story, watch "Shrek the Musical" dvd version, cuz thats how i see them and how they sound, and for Matilda, looK up "Matilda the Musical" Oona Laurence, and thats the Matilda i see for this story,,,,,,, just so you know!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Since Farquaad had been destroyed, everything went back to normal in the land of Duloc, well, almost.

Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Dragon went to live on the swamp, but Pinocchio and the gang, having bonded over the two days that they were at the swamp, wanted to stay together since they have all become friends.

So Pinocchio told everyone about a house he and his dad built together in the countryside, and they all planned to stay there for summer vacation.

It was a 4 story house, the entire fourth floor consisted of two rooms, one room for the boys, and the other for the girls. The third room was a very big living room, and a library, (which suited Fairy Godmother just fine).

The second floor was the kitchen, and the bathrooms. The first floor was the basement to store their belongings.

Outside, also had a pond, (perfect for Ugly Duckling), a huge mud pile for The Little Pigs to roll around in, and lots of room to run around for everyone, and after being in a swamp for a while, they all agreed they needed open space.

Before they knew it, they had unpacked, and had gone to bed. And tomorrow they would see what fun they would have, getting to know each other a little more, and just have a good time.

* * *

**A/N - I know very bad,, but im new at this, and i just want to have fun,,, so let me know what you think so far! And other chapters are longer, i promise!**


	2. Breakfast

The next morning, Sugar Plum Fairy and Lee the Elf were the first ones to wake up before anyone else. This way, they could make breakfast and spend time together.

"You know what I think?" asked Lee, as she set the table for eighteen.

"Zat shoes are your best friends?" asked Sugar Plum, jokingly in her accent, as she started to make food.

"Well, yes, but I also think you would be really cute if you went out with Peter, you being a fairy, and him being a, a-", Lee tapped her glasses trying to think, "isn't he half fairy, he flies doesn't he?", they both laughed.

"I don't know, I mean, he's very nice, vut, he's very childish, don't you zink?".

"Yes, but then again, Duckling thinks she's ugly, but she isn't", said Lee.

"Agreed, maybe I could give 'im a chance", suggested Sugar Plum.

"Good for you", said a smiling elf, as she finished setting the table. Sugar suddenly got a mischievous look on her face.

"What avout you, Elf?".

"What about me?", asked Lee, a little nervously.

"Is zere anybody you might like here?"

"Well, um, actually,- woah!", Lee got interrupted when she noticed Sugar had prepared the table with lots of sugar, cookies, cakes, and candy. "Um, Sugar, don't get me wrong, I LOVE sweets, but, for everyone else, I don't think it would be healthy for breakfast", said Lee, trying to sound nice.

Sugar realized what she had done, "Oops, very sorry, coming up with sweets is zee only zing I can do with zis wand", she shook it a little, and little bits of sprinkles came out. "But I'm sure zat cookie will enjoy zis".

"Yeah", smiled Lee. "I'll go out to the garden and see what there is", she said as she headed outside. About a minute later, Baby Bear and White Rabbit, (hopping as usual), came into the room.

"Do you have to do that all the time?", asked Baby Bear to Rabbit, who suddenly stopped.

"Hey, it gets me everywhere faster, kid", said Rabbit.

"And yet your always seem to be late, for a _very_ important date", mocked Baby Bear.

"Touche", smiled Rabbit who ruffled Baby Bear's hat, teasingly, as the two sat next to each other at the table, waiting for everyone else to get up.

Sugar noticed the two and offered them cookies, which the two of them rejected. "Vell, you two seem to be getting along".

"Yeah, I finally have a big brother", said a smiling Baby Bear looking at Rabbit. Rabbit returned the smile and once again ruffled his furry hat. 3 minutes later, Duckling came in, looking happy. That was until she saw Rabbit, stopped, started to adjust her feathers, until she thought they looked nice, started smiling again, and sat next to Baby Bear, looking nervous.

"Morning, guys!", she said pleased to see some of her friends up.

"Morning, Duck", said Baby Bear, who was picking his teeth with his claws. Rabbit smiled at her, that she returned with a smile.

"Sleep well?", asked Rabbit.

"Of course, not as good as sleeping in a pond, but, well, I mean, I've never slept in a bed before, so it was really different, and, ok,", said Duckling, as she decided to stop her rambling. Rabbit however didn't seemed fazed by this, and chuckled, which made Duckling feel better.

Just then Mad Hatter, Fairy Godmother, and Wicked Witch walked in, with Gingy trailing behind them. "All I'm saying is that is could really work!" said Hatter, seeming really excited about something.

Gingy, however, seemed to disagree. "Yes, yes, we know, you think you'll get more people to come to your tea parties, if you actually let them drink tea, and stop giving fake birthday parties".

"Crazy idea, but it just might work!", exclaimed Hatter with happiness. Gingy and Witch gave each other annoyed looks, whereas Godmother gave an admiring look, as she sat down next to Duckling.

As Gingy jumped on the table, him and Hatter started to shove spoonfuls of sugar into their mouths, as the rest of the group watched them with sickening looks. Sugar Plum however, seemed pleased that at least someone liked her 'cooking'.

Lee finally came in with loads of vegetables, and appeared even more relieved when she dumped it on the table, since it was too heavy for her.

And she let out a grateful sigh of relief as Rabbit immediately started to eat the carrots and Duckling and Baby Bear started to eat the corn and berries. Sugar Plum finally gave up on offering people her treats and sat next to Hatter.

* * *

Pinocchio came in and sat next to Sugar and looked at all the desserts, and started to talk in his high pitched voice, "Uh, is there anything here that ya know, won't give me cavities?". Sugar, looking offended, answered with, "Is zat even pozzible, you are vood aren't you?".

Pinocchio ignored her and continued to talk, "Well, who brought the veggies?".

Lee, who sat next to him, (very close he might add, not that Pinocchio minded, of course), said, "Oh, um, I, brought those in, is it okay?", she asked anxiously. Pinocchio smiled at her, and gave her a look that told her to calm down.

"Lee, its perfect", he said, as she started, yet tried to hide her blush. Especially from Sugar who once again, gave a mischievous smile, when she finally got her answer.

* * *

A few seconds later, Big Bad Wolf came in, in his granny dress and looked bored, while eating his slab of beef jerky he had with. "Guys since its nice out why don't we do something outside?", he said in his grouchy voice, though not trying to sound grouchy at all.

"Yeah, I want to learn to climb trees, and dig for bugs", said Baby Bear, looking excited to take in the fresh air.

"Sounds good, lets wait until everyone's ready to go, so we can enjoy it together", suggested Hatter, to which they all agreed.

"Uh, I'll go wait outside, if I have to look at Hatter and Gingy eat more sugar, I'm going to hurl!", complained Duckling, as she ran outside to enjoy the country atmosphere.

"I'm with you!", yelled Lee as she followed her out the door and sat next to her on the porch swing. Seconds later, Tweedle Dum, Peter Pan, The Three Pigs, and Papa and Mama Bear joined them.

And before they knew it, all the Fairytale Creatures were going to see what they could do during their vacation. This place was much different from a city, or the swamp, who knew, it might just be a dream come true.

* * *

A\N - There's chapter 2, let me know what you think!, Please review!


	3. Day at the Lake

The gang walked a mile from the house until they agreed to take a rest by a lake, swim, and explore the woods a little for a while.

It didn't take long for Wolf to fall asleep in his folding chair he brought with him, or Duckling who dived right into the water, or The Three Bears who went into the woods, so Baby Bear could finally climb a tree or two.

Hatter, Gingy, and Sugar had gotten so hopped up on treats, they started to have sugar rushes, and began running around the fields to try and shake them off.

Everyone was sure they would get headaches before this day was over. Especially Witch and Peter, who were betting which of the three would vomit first.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tweedle Dum decided to join Sticks, Bricks, and Straw, (Three Pigs), into rolling around in the mud, and found it could be fun.

The fact she joined them, quickly gained her friendship with them as they threw mud pies at each other. Completely ignoring Godmother who was scolding them for being irresponsible with their clothing.

"You know, I might have a brother, but you guys are a whole lot more fun!", exclaimed Tweedle Dum, only to be met with more mud pies, which she happily threw back.

Still however recieving another scolding look from Godmother, who was reminding herself to continue the talk with them later, not knowing if they'd actually listen, but still.

* * *

Elsewhere on the sand, Lee, who remembered to bring a blanket, just in case, pulled it out of her bag of tools, and laid it out for her, Rabbit, and Pinocchio to sit on.

"Thanks, Lee", said Rabbit, as he hopped down an began to chew on a carrot he had taken with.

"No problem", said Lee, she then noticed a patch of flowers away from them, got up and went to go pick them and take them back to the house. Thinking it would liven the place up a little.

Since Rabbit and Pinocchio were relaxing, they started to talk. "It really is a nice day", said the puppet as he looked at the blue sky.

"Yeah, I'm not sure whats more classic though, watching those four playing in the mud, seeing those three be hopped up on the sweets, or hearing Wolf snore like that", said Rabbit, both of them laughed.

"And ya know, it still looks like Peter needs a shave", chuckled Pinocchio.

Suddenly an annoyed Peter looked up from polishing his lantern and looked towards the wooden boy. "You know i can hear you right?"

"Exactly, thats why I said it out loud!", said Pinocchio, to which Peter just rolled his eyes and went back to his lantern and talking to Witch.

Just then Duckling came waddling toward the two blanket dwellers, and kneeled down next to Rabbit. "You guys should come in, the water feels great!", she asked hopefully.

"I would Duck, but since I'm mostly wood, i might turn into driftwood", said Pinocchio.

Duckling nodded in agreement, "That's true, what about you Rabbit?",

"Sure, why not, but I'm gonna leave my watch here, after what Hatter did to my first one, I don't want this one ruined", he took it off, put it down and as Duckling grabbed his paw, they ran into the water and began to swim. Pinocchio chuckled to himself at the sight of everyone having fun.

He then looked at Lee who was by herself picking flowers, and how lonely she looked. This sight saddened him, because he knew she always had to be by herself when she had to make shoes. He figured she needed company, so he got up, brushed the dirt off himself and slowly walked over to her.

"Hi, Lee", she looked up at him, smiling.

"Hi, Pinocchio, question, which flower do you like better?", she asked him as she held up a rose and a tulip. Pinocchio however, was only thinking of how beautiful she looked, to even notice the flowers.

When he didn't answer her, Lee repeated his name, "Pinocchio?", he finally came to, and shook his head a little.

"Oh, uh, sorry, the rose is nice", he said, as she put down the tulip and picked the rest of the roses. Pinocchio cleared his throat and began to talk to her again. "Um, Lee, would you like to go for a walk, until everyone wants to leave?".

"I'd love too!", said Lee, as she gathered the roses, stuffed them gently in her bag, got up, brushed the dirt off her, and walked alongside a nervous Pinocchio as they began to head down a wooded path that was lined with daisies.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the lake, Hatter, who began not feeling good, ran over to the water and began to vomit, from all the sugar.

"Eww!", shouted Godmother, along with Duckling and Rabbit who swam far away from Hatter. Their reaction was very different from Witchs', who smiled triumphantly, then walked over to Peter, (who seemed rather disappointed,) and looked grumpily at Witchs' outstretched hand as she said "Pay up, Sunny Boy". He then gave her what he had betted if he lost, his last sack of pixie dust.

"You snooze, you lose", said Witch, as she smiled slyly.

"I would have more dust, that is if Tinkerbell hadn't gone off with that Tom Thumb", said an annoyed Peter. "Forget faith and trust', all you really need is the fairy dust!".

He then continued to watch Witch gloat about her winnings, and about 5 minutes later began to watch as Sugar and Gingy joined Hatter by the lake, hoping they'll remember this the next time Halloween came around.

* * *

A/N - End of chapter 3,,,, hoped you enjoyed,,,,,,, please read and review!


	4. Falling in Love

Pinocchio and Lee had just past The Three Bears. Baby Bear had again attempted to climb another tree, yet failed. But with encouragement from the four of them, he tried again, until he could get to the top of at least one.

With that, the puppet and elf continued on their way through the sunlit forest.

* * *

They kept walking and enjoying the scenery. When Lee started swinging her arms as she walked, Pinocchio noticed her hands and realized how much he wanted to hold one. But he was just too nervous to try it, what if she pulled away? He'll have to try it some time to know.

But in the mean time, he just wanted to spend this alone time with her, and he hoped she felt the same way, (which she did).

* * *

A few minutes later, Lee noticed a wooden bench that was on top of a hill that looked over the land. "Look Pinocchio!, isn't it beautiful?".

"Yeah, it is, would you like to go up there?", asked Pinocchio.

"Oh, yes!", exclaimed Lee. And before he knew it, Pinocchio was being pulled by Lee's hand up the hill, until the next thing he knew, the two of them were sitting on the vine covered bench, looking over Duloc and everything in it.

As the sun set, it was the most amazing sight both of them have seen. In the time they were there, they were pointing out everything they could see, from the old womans' shoe, to Shreks' swamp.

"And I believe right over there is where the Lost Boys would be", said Lee as she pointed to a patch of trees, "or it could be over there, I don't really remember", she just shrugged her shoulders and noticed that Pinocchio was looking stoned faced at something.

She stared in the direction he was looking at which was none other than Castle Duloc. Worried for her friend, she talked to him softly. "Pinocchio?", he snapped out of his trance at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry, just having memories is all", Lee shook her head.

"It's okay, I used to have those too, but at least we never were actually there, right?"

"Yeah, but Gingy was there, and he said it was awful", said Pinocchio. He looked at the ground, just as Lee put her hand on his. He looked at their hands touching then looked at her comforting face.

"Are you alright?", asked Lee, concerned. Pinocchio shook his head to get the horrible thoughts out of his head and smiled and her.

"Yeah I'm alright", said Pinocchio. Even so, Lee could still tell he was thinking about it. Then, she stood up, picked up two, small rocks, pulled the puppet to his feet, and together they walked to the edge of the cliff. "Um, what are we doing, Lee?", as she handed him a rock, she smiled at him, and showed him her rock.

"When I was little, and whenever I had a problem, my dad and I, used walk up on a hill, grab a stone, think about our problems, imagine our anger being absorbed by the rock, and we would throw it over the edge, and always feel better", Pinocchio looked at her adoringly.

"That's really smart, lets try it", so they did, and ended up throwing the stones over the edge. "That actually helped a lot", he said as he smiled at her. He stopped to look at her, and all of her beauty. She did the same, and looked at him lovingly. The next thing they knew, they started to step closer together, and this time, Pinocchio grabbed both of her hands and held them up between the two of them.

Even though he was nervous, Pinocchio knew he had to tell her his feelings for her. He knew he would never get another moment alone with her if he tried. And since they were alone, it was peaceful, and with the sunset, it was a perfect setting.

"Lee?", he whispered, hopefully. She looked up at him with craving eyes. "Yes, Pino?". He suddenly got nervous again, but he had to keep going.

"Lee, I just want you to know, I, I think you're the smartest, and most beautiful elf I have ever seen", said Pinocchio as he felt relief of finally saying what he had wanted to say ever since they had met at the swamp. He wondered if she felt the same, he hoped she did.

He got his answer when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, which he returned as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight embrace. She smelled so nice to him, like roses and leather. Yes, it was a weird combination, but he liked it. She let go of him a little bit but kept her arms around his neck.

"And you are the most handsome and funny best friend I could ever ask for", They stood there smiling at each other, just as Pinocchio, with one arm still on her waist, cupped her chin with his other hand, gently.

They couldn't stop staring into each others eyes, almost in a trance. But before they knew it, something was happening that they only dreamed could happen. They were falling in love.

"Pinocchio?", whispered Lee.

"Yes?", whispered Pinocchio.

"Kiss me", she whispered innocently, once again, receiving a small nod from Pinocchio. They moved their heads together slowly, to the point where their lips were on the verge of touching.

But were interrupted when a familiar voice forced them to let go of each other suddenly out of shock, without even letting them have each others' first kiss. They turned to see Baby Bear running up to them, out of breath.

"Guys!, guys!, guess what?!", he finally reached them, not knowing what he interrupted. He did seem excited about something. "Guess what, I finally climbed a tree, it took eight more tries, but I finally got it!", to which he smiled proudly, and Pinocchio and Lee reluctantly returned the smiles. They couldn't blame him, he was only a kid, right,?, one day, he'll understand.

"That's great, Baby Bear, I'm so proud of you", said Lee.

"Good job, kid", said Pinocchio.

"Thanks, anyway, the other reason I came to get you guys, is because all of us are heading back, to have a campfire when it gets dark, doesn't that sound like fun?", said Baby Bear, jumping up and down, excitedly.

"It sure does", said Lee, "Lead the way". Baby Bear nodded and started to run back down the hill, leaving Pinocchio and Lee to stare and smile at each other.

"At least you know how I feel, right?", said Pinocchio.

"I agree, I guess we need to have another first kiss some other time, right?", asked Lee. He gently grabbed her hand.

"Of course", they stared at each other, lovingly, in silence, until Baby Bear called for them, at the bottom of the hill, not daring to run up it again.

"Come on guys!", yelled Baby Bear. They listened, and happily headed down the hill, very close together, still holding hands, joined Baby Bear, and the three of them headed to find the rest of their friends.

* * *

Back at the house, it became night, just in time for everyone to get back, get washed, and get ready for the campfire.

Except for Gingy, Hatter, and Sugar, they decided to stay in, finally feeling the headaches everyone knew they would have. And had no desire to have marshmallows or chocolate, whatsoever, and went to bed early.

When Witch lit the fire, Rabbit had gathered the marshmallows and crackers, while Tweedle Dum gathered the chocolate. And Wolf had gotten sticks to put marshmallows on, and handed one to each of his friends. After they all gotten settled, they started to tell ghost stories.

"And then, the little boy opened the closet and out came a mouse!, The End!", finished Godmother. Everyone just gave her bored looks, that told her they weren't scared at all. "What?", asked an offended Godmother, looking around at everyone.

"How do I put this delicately, that wasn't as scary as the time I saw Red Riding Hood's grandmother in a bikini", explained Wolf, everyone chattered in agreement. Godmother, just shrugged and sat back down, while everyone chuckled at her reaction.

"You know, so far this is the best day I've ever had, and it was even better that you all were there", said Duckling, who snuggled next to Rabbit. And once again, everyone agreed.

"Yeah, and after everything we've been through, I cant see us not being together anymore", said Papa Bear.

"Exactly, and even though we may be freaks, I might even call us a family", said Mama Bear, happily. Everybody agreed, silently, but all agreed.

"The stars look nice tonight", said Baby Bear, while he took a bite out of a smore. Just as everyone looked up at the stars, Lee looked at Pinocchio and lightly kissed his cheek. He looked surprised at first, but then smiled at her. He then kissed her gently on her nose.

The rest of the group saw what they were doing and smiled happily, as if saying "finally". Rabbit and Duckling saw them, and got the same idea, and kissed each other on the lips, (well, in Ducklings' case, mouth to beak), then kept cuddling each other.

Two others decided to let their feelings show. Peter and Witch sat closer together, held hands, and nudged each other.

Everyone didn't know what they would do tomorrow, but they knew one thing for sure, that they'd do it together, as friends, and as a family.

* * *

A\N - End of ch. 4, but this is **not** the last chapter, I have more, I just have to get an idea, well, please read and review!


	5. An Unwelcomed Visitor

The next day, was a fresh new day. Since everyone had opened up about their feelings, there were no more awkward, or silent moments. They could be open and true to themselves.

The only thing that didn't change were Sugar, Hatter, and Gingy, still sick in bed. Except that while being sick, Hatter and Sugar took a liking to each other, and were now a couple, much to Gingy's disgust.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the 3rd floor, in the library, Godmother was reading stories to Baby Bear, The Three Pigs, and to Tweedle Dum. Since they already knew every one of their stories, they wanted to hear something new. So when Godmother picked out, Robin Hood, the seven of them settled into listen gratefully.

* * *

In the kitchen, Duckling was eating an ear of corn, when she noticed a fox in a raggedy trench coat, and a worn out old hat, being followed by a cat who was also wearing dirty clothes. They were walking past the house when Duckling felt bad for them.

She figured they had plenty of room, they could stay here. She smiled at the thought and ran outside to catch up with them. And only when she was right behind them, did she say hello.

"Hello, there", said Duckling, not very loud, but loud enough to make the two of them jump. The fox and cat looked at her in disgust at first, but then, as usual, the fox decided to put on his charm.

"Hello, my dear, you gave us quite a scare you did", said the fox smiling slyly.

"Oops sorry, I saw you guys walking by, and thought I should say hi, and invite you to stay with us", said Duckling politely, "I'm Ugly Duckling", She cringed when she said 'ugly', "but you can just call me Duckling".

The fox bowed in front of her, tipping his hat off to her, "J. Worthington FoulFellows' the name, but you can call me Honest John", he then pointed to his dimwitted friend, "and this is my friend, Gideon", Duckling curtsied for them.

"It's very nice to meet you, both", said Duckling, smiling. She was answered by Gideon hiccupping.

"So my dear, about this offer,", asked John.

"Oh, yeah, you can follow me, my friends and I are staying at that house right there", She pointed to the wooden 4 story house.

"Yes indeed", said John, sounding very suspicious, not that Duckling could hear it in his voice, of course. They finally got to the door. Duckling led them upstairs, sat them on the couch and went in the kitchen to get them tea. John looked around the living room to see if there was anything valuable he could take.

Gideon however began playing with Tweedle Dum's hat that had a big, furry, cotton ball on top. Just then, John heard someone coming down the stairs, whistling, so he sat back on the couch.

As the person came around the corner, the whistling stopped. John turned to see who it was, and it turned out to be Pinocchio, himself. Pinocchio stopped dead in his tracks, very shocked that the person who traded him to be with an evil man for a puppet show, was standing right in the middle of his house. John however, didn't seemed fazed at all, and greeted Pinocchio like an old friend.

"Ahh, Pinocchio, my boy, how long its been", and gave the same bow he gave to Duckling. Pinocchio, did not seemed pleased by this whatsoever.

"What are you doing here?!", Pinocchio yelled, as he stayed in his spot. John stood back up and put his hat back on.

"Well it just so happens, that someone invited us to stay here", smiled John.

"I don't think so, now you better get out!", Pinocchio exclaimed, and looked as though he would attack the fox.

When Duckling heard the commotion, she walked into the room, and was shocked to see Pinocchio about to hit her new friend. And seeing this as the perfect opprotunity to protect himself, John suddenly grabbed Duckling and held her in front of him to almost use her as a shield, hoping, (on the inside), that Pinocchio would hurt her and not him.

Pinocchio stopped though when John did this. Duckling, very confused at this sight, began to talk.

"Whats going on?", she asked, looking between Pinocchio and John, who was still holding her in front of him.

"Well first of all, paws off my sister, bud", said Pinocchio, who then, pulled Duckling out of Johns' hold, and put her safely behind him. "Second of all, why are you here?".

"I invited him", piped up Duckling, "but I'm guessing by your reaction, Pinocchio, that was a mistake", she said sounding ashamed. Pinocchio, wasn't mad at her, but mad at himself for not telling her about him.

"Its alright, I don't blame you", said Pinocchio, when he turned to look at her, he smiled and his eyes softened, knowing his friend meant well. He then turned back to John, giving him a look of disgust; His expression directed at the fox, much different than the look he gave Duckling. "But _you, _and your cat, need to leave", he said as he crossed his arms. John also stood his ground.

"Or else what? Why do you even care about an 'Ugly' Duckling anyway?", asked the fox.

"Hey!", yelled Pinocchio, who all of a sudden, seemed to lunge toward John, but was held back by Duckling, who was, in fact, holding onto his wooden arms. She finally let go when she was sure her friend would stay. She was secretly happy on the inside, no one would have stuck up for her like this, she admired Pinocchio for that.

"You mess with her, you mess with me! How dare you insult her!", yelled Pinocchio, very mad that this traitor crossed the line.

"Wolf!", called the puppet. Wolf suddenly came into the room, grabbed John and Gideon by their collars, and threw them out the door, hoofed, poofed, and blew them far away from the house, with them screaming at the top of their lungs.

Pinocchio then ran over to the door and yelled, "and don't come back!". He then shut the door, high fived Wolf, and went over to talk to Duckling, who looked up at him, still feeling ashamed.

"I'm really sorry, Pinocchio, if I had known about him, I never would have let him in", apologized Duckling. Pinocchio gently nudged her shoulder, and smiled at her.

"No need, I just didn't want him to trick you into anything, like he did with me", she then hugged him, which he returned.

And with a big smile on her face, she said, "And you think of me as a sister?, I never had a brother before", He once again smiled at her.

"Of course, you are, and I'll always look out for ya", Pinocchio explained. The two of them shared one more hug, then decided to go wake whoever was still sleeping and plan on what they would do for the day.

* * *

A\N - end of Ch. 5, yeah very short, but I wanted to add it anyway!,, remember to read and review


	6. (Too short to have a title)

Ever since that incident with Honest John, Pinocchio was determined, from now on, to be a better leader, and friend, without becoming too overprotective. So after he and Duckling woke everyone up, had breakfast.

Pinocchio decided to walk to town to get supplies they might need. Lee offered to go with him, but he said it would only take an hour or so. So Lee stayed with the others, who all sat in the living room doing their own thing.

Papa and Mama Bear, Tweedle, and Godmother were knitting gloves for everyone. Baby Bear, Peter, and Gingy were drawing funny faces on a sleeping Wolfs' face, with a marker, and Lee, with Duckling were playing chess with Hatter and Sugar.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Straw got up from a game of twister and went over to the door to answer it. He opened the door to a fox wearing a tattered trench coat.

The fox took a step in and gave Straw a sly smile. "Hello, little piggy".

* * *

After shopping for an hour, and heading back to the house, all Pinocchio had gotten was a new watch for Rabbit. He had to, after Peter wanted to test what fell off a roof faster, a watch or one of Ducking's feathers. The watch won, much to Rabbit's dismay.

When Pinocchio reached the door, he was shocked to see it wide open, and when he entered the kitchen, all he saw was items knocked over and smashed on the floor.

He placed Rabbit's new watch on the counter, then walked into the living room to find his friends tied up, with duck tape over their mouths, to keep from screaming.

Pinocchio began to walk toward them to find Honest John, leaning on his cane, with a greedy smile on his face. "Well, well, well, we meet again, eh, puppet?".

* * *

A\N - Yeah, very, very short, but I want to have time to think on how the next chapter will play out,,,, well, until next time, please read and review!


	7. (Another too short one)

Pinocchio stood horror struck at the sight of his friends tied up. He then noticed that John wasn't alone. Jafar and Iago also accompanied him, along with Gaston, Gideon, and Captain Hook. John seemed to be the ring leader of the newfound gang of villians.

The wooden boy looked at each of his friends to see if they were okay. He saw Sugar and Hatter, who sat back to back, who also seemed to be holding hands. Papa and Mama Bear along with Tweedle and The Three Pigs were all ganged up in a corner by Iago. Even though guarded by a small bird, the Bears didn't move, so as not to get their son harmed by Jafar who was hypontizing him with his snake-like staff.

Turning his attention to Captain Hook who held Lee in front of him, made Pinocchio nervous, seeing the Captains' hook held dangerously close to her throat, and his other hand holding onto her sleeve. Pinocchio looked at her worriedly, but the look in her eyes, gave him a look that told him she was okay and not to worry. But how couldn't he?

Rabbit and Peter were also restrained by Gaston who held Peter by his collar, while holding Rabbit by his ears, very uncomfortably. The two of them wished so much to ruin that pretty boys' face. Just wait until they got out of this, they'd give him a make over he'll never forget.

Pinocchio finally looked at Godmother and Duckling who were tied on the chairs together. Gingy however, was the only one not restrained, (well, along with Wolf, who seemed to be in such a heavy sleep, they didn't have to do anything to him). He was being held tightly by Duckling. She couldn't risk him being crumbled by anyone if he tried anything. Yet still had duck tape on his jelly mouth.

* * *

John smiled at how defeated Pinocchio looked, and seemed to be enjoying it. "So you see, puppet, I have the upper hand this time". Pinocchio looked at the fox with a fury he had never felt for anyone before.

"What do you want?", asked the puppet with his high pitched voice, that seemed to sound really low at the moment.

"Stromboli wants to continue with his puppet show, and wants you to help him"

Pinocchio gulped nervously, "He, he's not here is he?".

"No, of course not, he's just outside in the car, now come along, like a good little boy", sneered the fox.

"No, what makes you think I'll go with you?", asked Pinocchio who stood his ground.

"Well,", John walked over to Duckling, wrapped his arm around her neck, (which seemed to make Rabbit struggle even harder in Gastons grip), and tapped his cane on her beak.

"Don't touch her!", yelled Pinocchio, only to be ignored by John, who smiled nastily at the puppet. And felt victorious knowing how much Pinocchio cared about her. Hence felt like a genius to use this to his own, greedy advantage.

"Pinocchio, you wouldn't want any harm to come to her would you?", said John threateningly. Of course Pinocchio didn't want that; He'd never do anything to hurt her; And to see the scared look in her eyes, killed him on the inside, not being able to help his sister.

Pinocchio started to lunge forward to save her, but when John tightened his grip, making Duckling give a sound of pain, Pinocchio stopped in his tracks, not wanting her to be in pain any more.

"Never", said Pinocchio sadly. "Look, none of them are involved in this. If I'm the one you want, fine. Just let them go", he said gesturing to his friends. John gave another sly smile, the same time Pinocchio gave a sigh of relief when he saw Honest John let go of Duckling. "Good choice, puppet, lets go, but just to make sure you go through with this, my friends will stay here with yours".

"No!", yelled Pinocchio, not believing his ears.

"And for an extra precaution," he walked over to Hook, grabbed Lee, and held her in front of him the same way Hook did, which made Pinocchio take a small step forward. "I'll be taking the elf with me, yeah, I know things you think I don't", said John, feeling triumphant.

"P-, please don't hurt her", stammered Pinocchio, just as John took the tape off of Lee's mouth. Pinocchio was protective of all his friends, but became overprotective if Lee was involved. He was in love with her, after all.

"The elf won't be harmed my dear boy, just as long as you do as I say, now go!", said John, as he pointed to the door. Pinocchio took one last look at his friends, then looked at Lee who shook her head not to go, but knowing he had to, or see his friends hurt, or worse, no, he put the thought out of his mind and slowly walked out the door.

Before John shut the door though, Pinocchio and Lee could hear their friends' muffled yells, screaming at them to not go, but to no avail, of course. Once out, he saw he was followed by John, who still held onto Lee, and Gideon as they walked toward a black carriage, and Stromboli came out, looking as horrible than ususal.

"Its about time Fox, we got to get going, hurry up!", said Stromboli, in his now gruffy voice. Right now, the only thing Pinocchio hoped for was a miracle.

* * *

A\N - end of chapter 7, I know really bad, but I tried to think of a better idea for this, but couldn't, so anyway, please read and review!


	8. A New Friend

As Pinocchio was watching Stromboli packing everything into the carriage, and saw John shove Lee in and shut the door, then watched as John also hit Gideon on the head for dropping something.

All Pinocchio could do was wait and hope for something to happen.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he saw a little 5 year old girl, with long, a little messy, dark brown hair in a gray school uniform he supposed, running down the road, and stopped right in front of him, panting, trying to catch her breath. When she finally got it, she looked up to see a puppet looking down at her. She then stood up and smiled.

"Hello", she said as she stuck out her hand, which Pinocchio slowly shook, and noticed she had a British accent.

"Um, hi, I'm Pinocchio".

"Oh, I know, I've read stories about you! I started reading about this exact story that you're in right now!". She then looked disappointed. "Well, I didnt get to see the last page, my dad ripped up my book before I could see it." She shook her head and smiled back up at him, "But I just know it was something along the lines of saying 'Happily Ever After', I'm Matilda Wormwood, its nice to meet you!", she said happily.

"Uh, you too", said Pinocchio, and became baffled by what she said, "So wait, you're saying, that my life, right now is a book?"

"Yes", said Matilda as she shook her head. "A novel, actually", she said, seemingly impressed by herself. Pinocchio was also impressed that a girl her age was reading novels and not little kids books. Godmother would like to meet this little girl.

"So, you can tell me how this ends?", asked Pinocchio hopefully.

"If you would like me to", she said as she got out a ripped book with some pages missing and found what she needed to read.

"Yes tell me please!", begged the puppet.

"Ok, well, you are about to go in the carriage and go to the puppet show, but then all of a sudden-", as she was moving her arms around to tell the story, she looked at her watch and seemed to be affected by the time, "Oh no, sorry Pinocchio, I've got to go!", she said in a serious tone, then began to run off down the road again, while putting the pages back into her school bag, and then waved goodbye to her new friend.

"But wait!, I need to know how this ends!", he yelled after her. She looked back and started to yell while running backwards.

"I'm really sorry, but I've got to get to school, or Miss Trunchbull will throw me into the Chokey!", yelled Matilda, as she returned face forward, ran around a hill and out of sight.

"Well so much for that", said Pinocchio to himself, but then he started to wonder about something else, "And what is a Chokey?", he then shrugged it off and went back to thinking of some other way to get him and his friends out of this.

Whatever that thing was, Pinocchio decided he had to stop acting nice, and needed to start acting naughty.

* * *

A/N - just a sweet little cameo i wanted to do for a crossover of musicals, and see what i did with two song refrences, lol,and this obviously isnt a novel,, oh well, :),,,,, anyway, read and review!


	9. Advantage

After literally 2 hours of getting all the strings needed for the show out of knots, Stromboli, John, and Gideon packed everything and were ready to hit the road, there was suddenly a commotion going on in the house which made Pinocchio think that his friends were in trouble.

But then, Wolf, now awake, burst out the door, hoofed, poofed, and blew John right off his feet so hard, the fox was flown backwards and hit a tree. Making him go unconscious, which made Pinocchio smile.

He smiled even more when he saw all of his friends, untied, and running outside to help him. Gideon was taken down by Rabbit and Tweedle as they threw him back and forth with each other, laughing while doing it.

However, Gaston was being chased by Baby Bear and the Three Pigs, while Jafar was chasing Peter who was laughing and twirling the remains of his broken staff, but Jafar was then tackled by Papa Bear after the villain tried to go after his wife.

Hatter, Sugar, and Godmother after dragging John, Gideon, Jafar, and Gaston, Sugar had conjured a giant Red Vine and tied up the jerks in revenge for tying them up.

And with everyone celebrating, and running around the gang of villains in victory, they couldn't be happier.

* * *

Pinocchio wanted to join them, but then remembered Lee in the carriage, and ran to let her out. When he got to the carriage door, he pulled it open, but Lee wasn't in there.

Becoming worried, Pinocchio, not wanting to worry the others, went to look for her himself, walked around the car, and then saw Stromboli dragging the elf into the woods. Feeling the anger he had felt before, and ran toward them.

"Stromboli", yelled Pinocchio, which made the puppeteer turn around and give Pinocchio a dirty look, while holding onto Lee the exact same way the other two did. "Let her go!", yelled Pinocchio once more.

"Listen, puppet, you and your friends ruined what I love, now I'm going to ruin what you love", he said evilly as he looked menacingly at Pinocchio, who was scared by what he was going to do.

"Hey!", yelled a voice that was coming from behind Stromboli, made him turn around, and all he saw was a little girl staring at him with a dirty look. "Why don't you pick on someone you're own size?", she sneered at him, only to be answered by Stromboli's laughter.

"You, a little girl, want to fight me?", asked Stromboli.

"Yeah, you heard me, now let go of the elf". said the little girl with a serious tone to her voice.

"Alright", said Stromboli, who then threw Lee forward and into Pinocchios' protective arms, while they smiled at each other, and he cupped her face in his hands.

"Are you ok, Lee?", asked Pinocchio, happily.

"Yeah, now that I'm with you", she responded, as they chuckled. Pinocchio suddenly frowned as he saw his enemy slowly approaching Matilda. He was worried for her seeing how tiny she was and how huge he was, but became impressed when she didn't back away. He admired her bravery.

Pinocchio then pulled Lee behind him, to make sure she was safe. Now realizing he didn't want his new friend to be hurt by this jerk, he tried to get the attention back to him.

"Hey, big mouth, leave her alone!", yelled Pinocchio, only to be ignored by Stromboli who was about to hit Matilda when suddenly a medium sized rock, flew over Matilda's head and hit Stromboli in the face, making him unconscious. He then let out a grunt of pain and landed with a thud on his back.

Seeing his enemy lifeless, Pinocchio smiled, knelt down on one knee, opened his arms, and the next moment found Matilda had ran into them, and gave the puppet a hug, laughing as he lifted her up and held her close to him.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?", asked Matilda, as she was still being held by Pinocchio who was stroking her hair.

"Of course, but, Matilda, did you make that rock move?", asked Pinocchio, surprised Matilda shook her head, and began to tell him and Lee about her power, on how she could move things with her mind if she concentrated hard enough.

"That's amazing", admired Lee. Just as Pinocchio put her back down, he turned to Lee, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close and smiled at her.

"Lee, I think we need to finish something", he smiled, mischieviously.

"I agree". As they moved closer together, they both mouthed, 'I love you', then finally gave each other their first kiss. When they stopped to look at each other, they turned to see Matilda smiling up at them and Lee tipped her finger under the little girls chin, which made her giggle.

"Well, we should probably get these guys back to jail", suggested Pinocchio. The two girls agreed, and knowing Stromboli wouldn't be waking up for a while, left him there to go find the rest of their friends. "I guess I put the nails under the carriage just in case, for nothing", he chuckled, as he put one of his arms around Lee, and the other around Matilda's shoulders when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"At least you did something naughty right?", asked a smug Matilda, making the puppet smile, and ruffle her already messy hair.

And with that they walked out of the woods, and caught up with their friends.

* * *

A\N - Really cheesy, but there you have it, please, please, please read and review, guys!


	10. Happy Endings: Part 1

A\N - I do not own ANY OF THIS, REMEMBER THAT!

* * *

After getting the villains arrested and having them go to jail, and introducing Matilda to everyone, (she told everyone her story, and how she defeated her evil principal), Pinocchio decided that after a stressful day, everyone needed a good night sleep.

When everyone decided to get sleeping bags and sleep in the living room, it was unanimous, everyone then grabbed a bag, and slept close to each other, especially Baby Bear and Matilda who hit it off, at having someone the same age to play with.

* * *

When morning came, Pinocchio found out he was right, Godmother was showing Matilda the library, and they had spent 4 hours in there reading books to their hearts delight.

* * *

Pinocchio was sitting on the couch with Lee leaning on him, talking to each other about everything, and how great and tense its been. Pinocchio then thought it was time to tell Lee, what he wanted to tell her ever since that day they took that walk and were about to have a first kiss.

Lets just say that Rabbits watch wasn't the only thing Pinocchio bought when he went to town. He slowly worked up the nerve and began to talk.

"Um, Lee, I need to tell you something", They both sat up and turned to each other.

"What is it?", Lee asked, curiously. Pinocchio got up and stood in front of her.

"Lee, I want you to know that, I am madly in love with you, and I want you to know, that, that, I only want to make you happy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you", as he slowly bent down on one knee, while seeing Lee, smiling at him, with one hand on her chest.

He pulled out a small black box, opened it, and a diamond ring was inside. "Lesiel, ('Lee' for short), Marie Shoemaker, will you make me the happiest puppet alive, by marrying me?".

When he stood back up, Lee immediately jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Yes, Pino, yes!", the two of them smiled at each other and kissed, as he slipped the ring on her finger. After the proposal, they went straight to their friends to tell them the news.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was once again in the living room, talking about the upcoming wedding, the plans, what to do with the rest of their vacation, when they suddenly heard a car drive up and heard two car doors slam, and a lot of chattering.

Tweedle Dum got up to see who it was, reached the open window and yelled back what she saw.

"Its a man and woman I've never seen before", they all could hear British accents, and the pair squabbling at each other.

"Harry, we're going to miss our flight, hurry up and get the kid", said the irritated female voice.

"Her little friend told us she was here, so she better be", answered the annoyed male voice.

The Creatures stared at each other in confusion, then realized that Matilda had run out the door, and up to the adults, this made half the Fairytale Creatures walk outside to see the commotion, while the other half stayed inside watching out the windows.

At the sight of everyone, the man let out a shriek. "Don't tell me you've been here with these freaks the whole time?!", he yelled.

"Don't call them that! They're my friends. And you didn't look for me all last night?", said Matilda, sounding a little hurt, but not showing it, (Pinocchio seemed once more, admiring of her brave heart). He also assumed these were her parents.

"Well we would have, but we were watching the telly, and it was very good, anyway get in the car, we're going on vacation", said Mrs. Wormwood.

"But I don't want to go, I love it here, I love school, all my friends, everything about this town!", yelled Matilda in retaliation. Mr. Wormwood grabbed her little wrist and started to drag her to the car, but she tried to pull away.

Pinocchio didn't know why, but he found himself yearning to walk towards them and tear them apart, but stayed at his spot.

"Trust me, dirt worm, if there was anybody here left to take you, we'd leave you here in a heartbeat", said her father, still pulling her to the car.

When Harry said this, a thought hit Pinocchio, 'she needs a real home, a real father and mother that will love her, more than these people ever would, and they think she's a freak, everyone thought he and his friends were freaks', she'd be perfect for this family.'

"Wait!", Pinocchio found everyone's eyes on him, and started to get nervous. "Why don't you let her live with us?", Harry then gave him a look that made Pinocchio feel smaller than he really was.

"You must be joking, why would you want a stupid, ugly, little brat like that?", mocked Harry. This made Pinocchio angry, he couldn't control what he said next.

"No, shes not stupid, ugly, or a brat", he pointed a wooden finger at Matilda. "She is the smartest, most beautiful little girl, I have ever seen or known, (next to Lee of course), anyone would be lucky to have a daughter like her, I know I would. You don't deserve a miracle like her.", he found his friends smiling at him, and regained his faith once he saw his new little friend, getting teary-eyed at what he said.

Pinocchio guessed no one ever said anything that nice about her before. "And I for one, would love to have her as part of this family, and have her as a daughter."

The next thing he knew, Matilda had been released from her fathers grip, and ran to the puppets open arms and embraced her in a hug.

"Well", started Harry, he too, had never been spoken to like that before, and was completely shocked, "Well, if you want her that bad", he turned to look at his wife, who just shrugged, "Whatever, stay with the freaks", he scratched at his nose and pushed his wife towards the car.

The two of them never looked back, got in the car, and drove off, leaving the group of friends to smile at each other, and surrounded their new family member.

Pinocchio stayed kneeled down to Matilda's level and wiped tears from her eyes, "Is it okay, Matilda, is it okay if I'm your father?", he felt Lee also kneel next to him and wiped away one of her tears also.

"And is it okay, if I'm your mother?", asked Lee, politely. Matilda continued to cry, shook her head, and hugged the both of them.

"That would be the best, and most brilliant change to my story", she said, her voice somewhat shakily.

Wolf seemed to be crying, too and opened up his arms, "Alright, everyone, group hug!", and the ones that were inside, came out, and joined in.

When they pulled apart, Baby Bear walked up to Matilda and smiled at her, "I have a new sister", she smiled back.

"And I have a new brother, who will be a real brother", she said as she smiled back at him, and they hugged. Everyone got caught up in laughing when Wolf finally discovered the writing on his face.

And it was a fresh new start for everyone, and what was to come, well, that was for them to decide.

* * *

A\N - I know, I completely stole the Matilda movie ending, and didn't add Miss Honey, just so it would fit this story don't hate me, hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.

This is not the last chapter, I will have an epilogue,,,,,, Please read and review!


	11. After the Wedding

A\N - I don't own any of this

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Pinocchio looked very handsome, Lee looked amazing in her dress, Peter and Rabbit were very helpful as the best men, Duckling, Mama Bear, Sugar, and Godmother were gorgeous as bridesmaids, and Matilda was adorable as the flower girl.

Everyone was excited when Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey were invited, and they all told them about their vacation. Matilda even invited her friends from school, Lavender, Bruce, Alice, Eric, Nigel, Amanda, and Tommy.

At first the kids were surprised that Matilda's new family looked so different, but after they met them and got to know them, the rest of the wedding for them was fun.

When Pinocchio and Lee decided to have the wedding at the house, everybody showed all of them around, then started the wedding.

* * *

The after party was fun, every one loved watching the newlyweds dancing to a slow song, while the others ate, and some others danced, including Duckling and Rabbit, Hatter and Sugar (who were also discussing on getting married, to even more of Gingy's disgust), Papa and Mama Bear, Peter with Witch, and Tweedle with Sticks.

When Pinocchio and Lee were dancing slowly together, they kept smiling and talking to each other.

"This is the best day of my life. I'm here with all my friends, I have the most brilliant daughter I couldn't be more proud of, and I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world", said Pinocchio, lovingly to his wife, who was getting a little teary eyed at what he said.

"I agree, and I am also incredibly in love with you, Pino", said Lee as she touched his face, and kept her other hand on his tuxedo. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"I want that, too, I love you, Lee", said Pinocchio as her rubbed her cheek with his finger. They gave each other another smile and kissed.

As Baby Bear, Gingy, and Matilda were sitting at their table reading "Jack and the Beanstalk", Matilda looked at her new parents, and smiled at the fact that she finally had a mom and dad who loved her, and went back to reading to her brothers.

"Matilda, can I ask you a question?", asked Baby Bear.

"Sure", she asked.

"When our vacation is over, will we still stay in touch?".

"Of course! I just got a new family, I'm not letting you guys go that easy", the two siblings smiled at each other and side hugged.

"Okay, okay, keep reading!", exclaimed Gingy. After giggling about it, Matilda continued to read. But she was interrupted when her, Baby Bear, and everyone else suddenly got up and tried to keep Sugar, Hatter, and Gingy away from the wedding cake, out of fear of their sugar highs.

* * *

After everyone cleaned up after the wedding, Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey went back to the swamp, and the school children were picked up by their parents. Then, the Fairytale Creatures all went to their rooms to sleep.

Except for Pinocchio and Lee who were sitting on the couch in front of the lit fire. Matilda was also with them but had fallen asleep with her head on her mother's lap after Pinocchio and Lee had read her a chapter from "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", but the two didn't have the heart to wake her. So they started to whisper to each other.

"Maybe we could get our own house, and get one like this, out in the country", suggested Lee.

"We could, and we could adopt another kid", said Pinocchio. Lee smiled at the thought, and looked at the little girl smiling in her sleep.

"I don't see why not, this one is a miracle", Pinocchio then put his arm around Lee's shoulder and with his other hand, held her hand, and admired his fantastic wife and daughter.

"I don't care what we do, as long as we're together", he said. "And I vow, to love and protect the two of you for as long as I live".

"Same here", said Lee, lovingly. And they kissed once more. "I love you, Pinocchio".

"I love you, too Lee", he said, his voice soothing. All the two of them knew, were the next few days would be the best days of their lives.

* * *

A\N - Really short chapter, but enjoy! and I lied, the next chapter will be the epilogue, oh well lol!,,,,,, please read and review!


	12. Happy Endings: Part 2 Epilogue

**A/n - **I dont own any of this

* * *

**2** **YEARS** **LATER**

Everyone was saddened by the fact they had to seperate from each other and had to go onto different paths. But it wasnt like they would never see each other again, right?

They all had gone onto what made them happy.

* * *

The Three Bears had gone on to live in the woods and keep Goldilocks away from their porridge.

Peter and Witch along with The Lost Boys return to Neverland and go on adventures with Tinkerbell and her boyfriend, Tom Thumb.

While having the same passion, Gingy goes to work in Hershey Park, and Hatter and Sugar, (now married), work along side the Oompa Loompas in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Where the three of them can get hopped up on sweets, as much as they please.

Wolf continues to scare Red Riding Hood and her Grandmother, while taking a nap or two in between scares.

Sticks, Straw, Bricks, and Tweedle, have gone to a farm where they have met another pig, a rat, two geese, and a spider named Charlotte, who can amazingly weave words onto her web.

When looking for a job, Godmother had gotten a job as the second librairian in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had gotten close with one student in particular, a miss Hermione Granger, who visits the library quite often.

(Rabbit and Duckling who have broken up since the vacation have remained really good and close friends.)

Rabbit had gotten a job fixing clocks for the Muppets. Especially since their drummer, Animal, kept accidently throwing his drumsticks only at the clocks and breaking them, (weird).

Duckling, made two new friends, a mermaid named Ariel, and a fish called Nemo, and together they explore above the ocean in search for objects for Ariel and Nemo to discover, and eventually for Duckling to explain what the object actually was. Duckling also started dating a friend of Nemo's, a pelican named Nigel.

And as for Pinocchio, Lee and Matilda, now 7 years old, they are still married, did indeed buy a house in the country, and have adopted a 5 year old boy named Oliver Twist, unusal name, but they love him. Lee, along with Pinocchio, have opened up a shoe store that is a big success.

* * *

Also every month, everybody writes letters to each other to let each other know how things are going and how they are doing.

* * *

And every summer, everyone reunites back at that country house they took their vacation at and have a great time. So it just goes to show, distance can't keep a family apart.

And they all lived happily ever after. The end.

* * *

A/n - Well, thats it!,,,, please read and review to let me know what you think!


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT!

QUESTION FOR EVERYONE,,,,

I'd like to know which couple were you're guys' favorite that I put in my "One Big Family" story so I can write one shots just for them. So, pick which one is your favorite couple down below, put your answer in a review, and I will make a story featuring that couple!

* * *

Pinocchio and Lee

Rabbit and Duckling

Peter and Witch

Hatter and Sugar

Papa Bear and Mama Bear

Tweedle and Sticks

* * *

Or if you'd like, for second selection, tell me your favorite character and I'll write a oneshot featuring that character, and Ill write a P.O.V story on them,,, for a certain part of my story,,

Pinocchio the Puppet

Gingy the Gingerbread Man

Ugly Duckling

Papa Bear

Mama Bear

Baby Bear

Straw the Pig

Sticks the Pig

Bricks the Pig

Lee the Shoemakers' Elf

Tweedle Dum

Peter Pan

Wicked Witch

Fairy Godmother

Sugar Plum Fairy

White Rabbit

Mad Hatter

Big Bad Wolf

or

Matilda Wormwood

* * *

Plus, even if youd like a one shot between any two characters in a friendship fic, like say a fic for, Matilda and Peter Pan, or one for Papa Bear and Gingy, name it and ill do it! To see how they look at each other, and how they can bond with each other!

* * *

Remember to review your answers, and Ill write a story!


End file.
